1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heavy duty power operated blind rivet tools that set a blind rivet having a mandrel that pulls through a rivet body to upset the rivet body in a workpiece.
2. Prior Art
There are many tools on the market for setting blind rivets of the type having a mandrel that pulls through a rivet to upset the rivet body. These tools fall generally into the classification of hand operated or power operated tools. An example of a hand operated tool is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,700. The power operated tools are for heavy duty continuous assembly line type operation, and examples of such tools are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,088,618 and 3,254,522.
Some of the power operated tools also have a provision for collecting the spent mandrels in a canister at the rear of the tool. An example of tools with mandrel collection systems of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,102 and 4,281,531.
None of the above mentioned tools however, have the unique features of the power tool disclosed herein, wherein the tool is of light weight construction with a minimum of operating parts. Tools of this type are used in an assembly line environment wherein the tool is continuously operated over an extended period of time. These tools should be lightweight to minimize operator fatigue and have a minimum of operating parts for durability and long life.